


Remus Get Some

by iloveeverythingwaytoomuch



Series: Harry Potter Smut [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/M, Metamorphmagus, Nonbinary Nymphadora Tonks, Past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remadora, my beautiful tonks whips her dick out and fucks her boyfriend silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch/pseuds/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch
Summary: Remus gets well and properly fucked by his girlfriend. Written because there were no remadora pegging fics and while I'm not sure this counts, it did satisfy my need.





	Remus Get Some

**Author's Note:**

> IMO this is not the first time Tonks has given herself a dick and judging by the fun they have this certainly won’t be the last. She still uses she/her pronouns and they’ve discussed it before but I didn’t want to go into it bc I’m feeling very PWP and not Lets Educate about NBys lol. 
> 
> I have reread it but if I missed any typos please let me know.
> 
> Listening to NFWMB by Hozier on repeat tbh
> 
> inspired by asktheboywholived masc!tonks

Tonks sighed as her aching bones sunk deep into the mattress. “Come here,” she breathed, holding out welcoming arms to Remus. The weight of the day rested heavy on their shoulders. They’d been on patrol for the last month and a half. The two of them stuffed in dark alleys, dusty safe houses, and freezing cars; trying to get any ounce of intel they could. They’d debriefed - of course - and finally made their way to their shared bedroom for a couple days of R&R. Remus cocked his head to the side. The curve of Tonk’s face was sharpening out even as he watched.

He slipped off his coat and checked his watch. The thin black arms held fast at fifteen till. “Dora, I swear I saw you at half past and you’re already switching it up.” She looked up at him eyes soft and shrugged.

“Sometimes it just feels used- like taking off a worn jacket at the end of the day.” She offered hoping it would make sense.

He nodded and crawled onto the bed to sit next to her. “I like it,” a satisfied hum pulsed through his words. The sound reverberated off Tonk’s lungs and she leaned in to kiss him. He rewarded her with another sound, this time a growl and she could feel the heat coming off him. She kissed him deep and licked his bottom lip, enjoying the rough stubble against her cheek. When he pulled away he noticed her eyes shifting to a pale mint green. The change all but signaled something dirty was on her mind. It sent shivers down his spine and he wondered with a pang of intense possessiveness if anyone had ever seen that color except him.

“I want to try something.”

“Yes.” He’d been waiting for it. Amber flashed in his eyes just for a second. She snickered raising a blueish purple eyebrow.

“You don’t even know what it is yet.” Her voice cracked about half way through as if she was going through puberty again, making Remus chose between thinking about the tightness in his pants or the fact that he was a significant number of years older than her. He shook his head trying to toss the thought from his mind and placed a hand on her hip. His finger trailed over a joint that was becoming less fleshy and round and was at once different than he’d felt before and yet so Dora. All intimidating curves and familiar warmth. “Did you and-”

Remus froze. “Nope.” He turned away, his right foot falling off the side of the bed. He focused on the frayed end of his trousers. “My _one_ rule.”

Tonks followed him to the end of the bed, massaging his stiff shoulders with strong, muscled hands. “No constellations in the bedroom.” She leaned down to his ear, her hot breath and growing 5 o’clock shadow making him quiver. “I just wanted to make sure that you and he didn’t do this…” she reached down and palmed him through his trousers. “Remus,” she ran her teeth along his neck. So lightly that he subconsciously pulled towards her aching to get more of the sensation. It was a promise. His eyes slid close as he got drunk off the smell of lust in the air. “I want you to ride me.”

He laughed, actually _chuckled_ , his shoulders shaking with it. When he looked over his shoulder at her she was pleased to see a bright red flush to his cheeks. She peppered his chin with kisses and all at once swept her tongue into his mouth. Remus let out a heavy breath. She pulled at his shoulders and he slid up the bed. Tonks made quick work of her clothes as she watched Remus do the same. Finally free she grabbed hold of her cock and began stroking herself.

“Fuck…Dora.” Remus watched hungrily, taking in the sight like a starving man watching a chef prepare a feast. She settled comfortably between his legs. A tight ball of need forming in her stomach and she stopped her work on her cock before she got too close. “Are you going to…” he couldn’t help but laugh as the words from his youth reminded him how awkward he had been at first, “…prepare me?”

Her eyebrows knitted together. “What no? We go in rough and dry.”

Remus’s mouth dropped open. “Tonks…” like a professor trying to explain something crucial about a lesson to his students. She couldn’t keep it together and a crooked smile crept onto her face. Her laughter bubbled to the surface and it was contagious. He always admired the ease with which she laughed. How easy it became to enjoy himself when she was there, like his skin vibrated when she was around. They were a puzzle and she had all the pieces of himself he had lost or ignored because it was less painful that way.

“Oh suddenly I’m Tonks when I make a joke?” Remus rolled his eyes and, after placing a pillow under his hips, cast a silent spell. His fingers grew wet and Tonks’s throat suddenly felt dry. He took her cock in one hand and placed the other between his legs. She watched every movement, completely rapt. Slowly, he pushed a finger in and groaned softly. It sent not unpleasant sensations down to the tip of her cock which only pushed her to fuck his fingers as he began to stroke her in the same rhythm he’d started on himself. Heat coiled in her belly as he pushed another finger and then third. His moans were louder now, abandoning any pretense. Then it hit her like a precisely aimed curse, knocking her off kilter. He wanted her. He wanted her inside him. “Anyone ever tell you how hot you are laying there ready to be fucked.”

Remus popped an eye open, “no actually. You’ll be my first.”

Her face grew red and her eyes phased through three different shades of purple before coming to a magnificent chartreuse “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” he pushed deeper, searching for that perfect spot, and moaned again. Tonks could have cum right there. Instead she grabbed his wrists and pulled them above his head in one hand and guided her cock with the other.

Slowly. Torturously. Remus bucked his hips enjoying the thick, hot throb of her cock stretching his hole. Her hands fell to his hips, giving him a stern look so he kept his hands where they were. She sucked her lip between her teeth, focusing all her energy on not coming as she watched her dick slowly disappear into her boyfriend. It was a familiar pleasure. It sent all the same tingles deep in her belly and yet… Something about watching the pleasure play on Remus’s face was more than she expected. She’d played with her cock on her own before, even made herself cum. But it was nothing like this. Remus’s arse always did drive her crazy.

When she bottomed out, her hips flush against his, they both swore hotly. There was an intense pleasure in Remus’s gut and it was spreading like wildfire, burning his entire body. In that moment he wanted to be with her, like this, forever. He wanted to be owned by her- possessed by her. He stretched his shoulders, widening his chest, subconsciously submitting to her. His wolf wasn’t fighting it either. Something about the unadulterated, inarguable need to be with her scared him. He had lost so much and they were losing more every day.

Somehow aware that he was going down a dark path, as he was want to do, she bucked into him softly. Hazel eyes flashed amber and he threw his arm over his mouth to keep the absolutely filthy sounds from spilling out. “Is it too big?” Her voice was deep vibrating growl, it had grown deeper than his.

“No…” And suddenly something nudged right at that perfect spot and he saw stars. She hadn’t moved. His head shot up, “Did you just…grow inside me.”

A cheeky grin. “Hot, right?” Her cheeks were bright pink. He couldn’t look away if he tried. She bucked into him and he almost screamed.

The coil in his stomach tightened. “Yes. Fuck. Dora, you have to actually move.” She grinned, her eyes teasing and bright. “Please.” She leaned over him and stared open-mouthed as she swiftly pulled out, almost to the head and slammed back into him. They began a heavy, demanding pace. Remus moaned at that point, back arching all the way off the bed. Tonks repeatedly hitting that perfect angle, like she knew exactly what he needed and how.

It was the most alluring part: the way he completely lost control when they were together, foregoing that uncomfortable frown that added a decade to his face. Her breathing picked up. She leaned down over him and dragged her teeth down his neck, still moving her hips. She wasn’t going to last much longer. Remus’s bit his lip and his hands reached up to run through her short hair.

“Remus.”

“Fuck…” Remus struggled for a moment. It was if his muscles refused to work. He felt every sensation and a deep squeeze in his chest. He’d felt it once before. The first time he’s said ‘I love you.’ A completeness. Wolf and wizard working in tandem for one singular moment of clarity.

Tonks pressed an open mouth kiss to his collarbone. “Remus, look at me.” His eyes flew open and founds hers.

A chuckle rocked his body, a little hysterical, a little incredulous. “Dora, I’m…” The look on her face was enrapture. They kissed then. His skin was burning her in all the right ways. Tonks was so close. The coil in her stomach ready to spring. The corners of her vision going soft. She started to pull out when she was stopped by his legs wrapping around her waist. His voice was desperate, “ _no_.” She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. He sucked on his lip as his grip pushed her all the way in to the hilt. “ _Inside_.” A soft blush sat high on his chest and cheeks. “Please.” Remus needed it. Moony needed it. He felt shame somewhere deep down but he knew that he wouldn’t be satisfied any other way.

She watched the emotions flicker across his face. His eyes almost blown black with need. Tonks reached up to touch his face and he leaned into it with a whine. She wiggled her hips playfully. He relaxed his hold on her and waited for her to move.

“Are yo- _Oh Merlin_.” She waited for just the right moment and pushed deeper into him and created a heartbeat rhythm, alternating between fast and slow. He gasped for air in between the most filthy moans she’d ever heard. The tight coil in her stomach exploded and she came pulsing deep inside of him. Her vision went black as she grasped on to Remus for dear life. Remus threw his head back in a silent scream as he came in streaks on his stomach completely untouched.

“Fuck.” They stayed like that for a moment until they could catch their breath. Then Tonks pulled out, slowly, and leaned down to lick the head of his cock. He twitched at the over stimulation. “You really liked that.”

Remus, completely and utterly unable to speak yet, nodded his head softly.

She fell down next to him and ran her fingers through the mess on his chest. “Me too.” He raised a weak hand to take hers and brought it to his mouth. “Holy shit,” she whispered as he sucked himself off her finger. He grinned but didn’t open his eyes. “I could go again.”

He opened one eye and glared at her, although the corners of his lips were curving upward affectionately. “I think I’m going to need a minute.”

She laughed. “Whatever you say, old man.”

She grabbed a glass of water and settled next to him. Finally feeling content and relaxed, she cast a cleaning spell and rested her head on his chest. When she looked back at his face it had relaxed completely and she realized that he’d fallen asleep. She followed suit smiling to herself and mentally taking note of all the information she’d just learned for future use.


End file.
